


Waking Up To Love

by ShadowWriter_6636



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWriter_6636/pseuds/ShadowWriter_6636
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all mornings start off bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To Love

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while back, hope you guys like it. Please comment to tell me what you think of the story and if you want more.

        The morning was cold, but you could only tell that by the warmth under the covers shared by the lovers. The sun had yet to rise but Kyungsoo was already awake trying to get out of Kai's embrace without waking him. He had failed at his goal ten minutes ago but Kai wasn't about to tell him; it was too much fun pulling Kyungsoo back to bed and listening to him mutter curses that he would later deny.

  
         Kyungsoo was getting frustrated, it had been almost fifteen minutes and Kai would not let go of him, asleep or not. He'd tried pushing him away, rolling out the bed, wiggling backwards, replacing his form with a pillow, the only thing he hadn't tried yet was just getting out of bed. The problem with this is that Kai would for sure wake up and if there was anything that Kyungsoo didn't dislike it was the way that Kai looked when he was sleeping with him in his arms.

  
         He sighed and laid his head back on Kai's arm, closing his eyes, trying to decide on whether or not to wake him when he felt something press on his forehead lightly. He opened his eyes to see Kai smiling down at him, he opened his mouth to say something but Kai brought his hand up from under the covers to cup Kyungsoo's cheek gently running his thumb over his bottom lip. Even though they were already warm Kai could see the heat rising to Kyungsoo's face and he smirked knowing that he was the only one who could cause him to react this way.

  
         Kai leaned down and kissed him, slowly taking advantage of his already parted lips to deepen the kiss further. Kyungsoo put his hands on Kai's shoulders and ran them up behind his neck, holding him there; running his fingers through Kai's already messed up hair. Kai positioned himself over Kyungsoo, pressing him into the bed, sliding his arm from under Kyungsoo's head to slip his fingers into his hair, pulling it, making him moan softly, as Kai's other hand caressed down from his cheek to his side. Kyungsoo moved his hands to Kai's chest pushing him back so that they could share a moment of hot breath.

  
         The blanket had fallen and Kyungsoo shivered at the exposure to the cold air. Kai rolled back over drawing a shirtless Kyungsoo onto his chest and brought the blanket back over them both. Kyungsoo tucked his head under Kai's chin, cuddling into him. Kai wrapped his arms around him protectively and started murmuring the lyrics to Christmas Day until he felt Kyungsoo bump him with his head. Kai looked down to feel him press a chaste kiss to his lips before ducking down again. Kai almost scoffed at his little rebel's shyness but instead turned Kyungsoo's face up to look at him.

  
        "Good morning love." Kai whispered.

  
         "Morning." Kyungsoo smiled sweetly.

  
         There was a light tapping on the door followed by Chanyeol's voice, "Time to get ready guys," followed by his Beakyhun's scolding voice, "Let them be together a little bit longer babe." They could hear the rest of the guys getting up as the sun started to peek through the closed blinds.

  
         Kai sat up, forcing Kyungsoo to straddle him, and rested his head in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo pulled the blanket back up around them, clinging to Kai, and laid his head on his shoulder. He straightened and whimpered as Kai bit the juncture of his neck and started to suck on the same hickey that he'd made the night before.

  
         "We have a concert tonight," Kyungsoo gasped.

  
         "I know, why do you think that I'm going over my work?" Kai growled before continuing.

  
         By the time that Kai was satisfied with the shade adorning Kyungsoo's neck the smell of breakfast was drifting into the ever-brightening room.  
"Shall we join the others?" Kai smirked.

  
         "I need a shirt first." Kyungsoo slipped off the bed. Kai followed, going to the closet to get his slippers, he turned to see Kyungsoo glaring at him holding up one of his shirts. It had a huge tear down the front from where Kai had gotten impatient last night. Kai pulled a shirt from the closet and walked over to his favorite glaring boy.

  
         Kai raised his eyebrows expectantly and with only one look of annoyance from his boyfriend, Kyungsoo lifted his arms so that Kai could put his shirt on him. Just as the shirt collar pasted over Kyungsoo's chin Kai had him against the nearest wall attacking his mouth with his own. Kyungsoo brought his hands to Kai's forearms with the idea to shove him off but the warm feeling that he'd been getting whenever Kai tried something like this lately stopped him and had him instead melting into the kiss. Kai ran his hands under Kyungsoo's shirt inching it higher with the intent to remove it and return to bed, but Kyungsoo turned his head breaking the kiss breathlessly.

  
         "We have a concert tonight." He reminded Kai, a bit more forcefully this time, who kissed him again but gently.

  
         "I know, but I can't do that on stage." Kai kissed his way down to the mark on Kyungsoo's neck, who groaned realizing that the shirt Kai picked for him barely covered it up, clearly displaying Kai's possessiveness, and bit the spot making Kyungsoo bit his lip to keep from moaning again.

  
         "That's what this is for though, to show everyone just who you belong with." Kai knew just how to play on Kyungsoo's needy side.

  
         "I belong with you, but you belong to me too." Kyungsoo hugged Kai turning into him.

  
         "Just the way I love it." Kai smiled grabbing Kyungsoo's hand leading him off to breakfast. Needless to say that the make up department wasn't pleased with Kai that day.


End file.
